A Weasel Among Cats
by Predator's little prey
Summary: Harry comes back from the war a different person, he can't arry on like this. Luckly there is someone who can help him find a way to live again. However will they servive the wrath of Mrs Weasley and Ginny trying to use Harry as a show pony to make Ginny climb higher in the light of Harry's fame. Pairing: Percy/Harry. A bit of Dom/Sub slightly creature fic but not much. Oneshot.


**Hi Sorry its been so long, I have not given up on any of my works these are just a few oneshots that ive had to get off my chest. I will be continuing with TAS and an update will be soon. **

**This is mature rated story for a reason. Its a one shot so unless I flooded for more it will stay completed at this. **

**Pairing: Percy/Harry**

**Warning: This is yaoi boy/boy. Mature at that. Don't like, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all . No proffit made form this.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**A weasel among Cats **

It was the lies that got to Harry the most, the idea that he could make up all the horror and misery he had endured that broke his resolve in the end. Some people said he was mad, some said they had seen the breakdown coming, some believed he was attention seeking and should be punished. Only a handful believed him and wanted to help, the only problem was Harry no longer knew how to let them all in. He had grown up in a family who treated him worse than most house elves so he had no idea how to react when the Weasley's had added him to their family. He often reacted in ways that hurt Mrs Weasley; he didn't know how to respond to Ron and his jealously given friendship. Of the whole family it was Mr Weasley who broached the subject first, but that was after losing the fight with his eldest sons over who was best to approach the frightened and misunderstood boy hero.

Harry looked so frightened when Mr Weasley softly spoke into his ear one evening when everyone went their spate ways after dinner.

"Harry, would you mind joining me in the garage for half an hour? I could do with a hand explaining what the function of a rubber duck is"

Those big green eyes misted over slightly as he wondered what was about to happen, he sincerely hoped he had not hurt or upset Mr Weasley but more often than not Harry had noticed he seemed to manage to do just that after the war had ended. Like the situation with Mrs Weasley and Ginny, they had been convinced that Harry would come back and marry Ginny after the war but Harry wasn't the same as he was before, something had changed inside him when Lord Voldemort had been destroyed, he was no longer a light hearted, naïve young man who thought he could come back from murder unscathed. The Harry that came back from the forest had scared people at first; his eyes were dark and haunted his hair longer and darker. He no longer needed his glasses at all, the scar had faded but a slight indentation of the same shape would always be there. However the biggest change was his magic, during Hogwarts his powers had almost been capped of sorts with Voldemort presence in his soul but once that taint was washed away his true magical strength came through. There was almost a visible helix around his body as his power pulsated with each heartbeat. The raw magic Harry commanded made even Dumbledore respect him as it was able to reach unbearable levels when his temper made itself known. It had been that power that had enabled Harry to bring Dumbledore back with him to the living world. The only other wizard to be recorded with that much power was Merlin but Dumbledore secretly believed Harry's power would grow with age and he would easily outstrip Merlin in a few years if not already.

Harry looked up quickly as Mr Weasley called him softly; he had been so far away in his memories that he hadn't heard the elder man talking to him.

"Harry there's nothing wrong I just wanted to talk to you away from everyone else as it's hard to get some peace in this house sometimes."

Mr Weasley could see the memories swimming in Harrys eyes as he had watched him, there had been so much thrown on such young shoulders by the adults that were meant to protect and nurture had failed to do that job, he included himself in that but no more.

"Harry I know you haven't had the best upbringing and an even worse few years lately but I want you to do me a favour and just talk to me, do you think you can do that?"

The long jet black hair fluttered in the swirl of magic as Harry's emotions rose before he mustered up the courage to answer.

"I will try Mr Weasley."

The balding head nodded in thanks.

"That's all I ask Harry."

Harry had suddenly held up a hand to stop Mr Weasley as he waved a hand toward the walls around them, there was no spell uttered or even thought. Harry's magic was that in tune with him now he could just will whatever he wanted to happen and his magic would see to it.

"Sorry Mr Weasley but I just wanted to make sure no damage could be caused if my magic goes a little haywire, I'm not completely in control of it yet."

"That's quite alright Harry, as I was saying, I know life hasn't been easy for you by any stretch of the word but I want you to know I certainly do not support my wife and daughter in this campaign to get you to marry her. I also know how Ron is behaving and I will be having harsh words with that boy, it was about time he grew up and Molly needs to stop babying him into treating people like he currently is doing. This isn't very helpful I am aware but I can only do so much until you let some in to help you Harry, now I'm not saying it has to be me or even now but I do want you know that we are here for you; me, Fred, George, Percy and Bill. I also want you to know that no matter what you decide to do we will never turn against you or turn you away."

By the time Mr Weasley had finished Harry was in tears, they were silent and he made no move to wipe them away. The level of magic in the small room was rising with those tears, it was quickly reaching a level that made it hard for Mr Weasley to breath under the pressure of it but instead of panicking and becoming frightened, Mr Weasley just folded Harry gently in his arms and held him close. It had the effect of dampening the pressure at once, Harry's magic having recognised the gentle gold coloured aura of his only father figure. The lithe, slim body was shaking with silent sobs as he let out all the pain and horror into Mr Weasleys jumper.

"Mm, sorry Mr Weasley."

Harry barely managed to hiccup the words out between his sobs but a soothing hand brushed his hair back and the low rumble of Arthur Weasley's voice sounded under Harry's ear.

"Never be sorry for having emotions Harry, it's what keeps us all human after all."

Harry took a few deep breaths and pulled back to try and gather his thoughts together. The Weasleys were all he had anymore as most of the Wizarding world wanted nothing to do with him other than to point the finger of blame for why hadn't he killed the Dark Lord sooner if he was so powerful. Yet he knew his emotions and magic were unstable at the minute so he was working hard not to put them in danger. Despite popular belief among most, Hermione hadn't been the cleverest in their year at Hogwarts it was just the person who was preferred to be much more discreet about it. Throughout the years it had been Harry who received top marks in each exam and class but he had been pre schooled to know he wasn't to let on how clever he really was after all the beatings he had gotten from his uncle when his marks were better than Dudley's as a child, so that tendency had run over into his Hogwarts days with Hermione and Ron. He had seen how Hermione was and how jealous Ron became and quickly reverted back to his old ways of acting almost thick to fall in line with Ron. However certain older Weasleys hadn't bought this act and Harry had often stayed up late with Percy to talk about subjects beyond most adult wizards, or with Fred and George helping them discover new spells for their shop products. The twins might not have had book smarts but they were master spell crafters and very highly cunning when needed so they hadn't bothered with the boring stuff as they had called it when Harry had asked how they had scored so low marks in their exams.

It had been during these late nights meeting that Harry had begun to understand himself and how social situations should be handled. It was actually Percy, who helped the most in that area, the tall red head had been much more than Ron made him out be when they had first met. He was smart but not just from books, he was kind, compassionate in a way Ron would never have understood anyway. He was gentle in actions and voice but that didn't mean he was pushover, under all those layers of clothes (and a lightly cast glamour spell) was a very broad and powerful physic. Percy didn't play quiditch but he exercised daily and it showed. His shoulders were broad and sculptured his arms and legs heavy with muscle, narrow hips that tapered to a flat stomach sporting washboard abs with the barest hint of freckles on the lightly tanned skin. He was rather handsome as many girls and boys noticed over the years at Hogwarts and with easily topping 6 foot as most Weasleys did and Harry always felt safe in his large physical presence but it wasn't just that for Harry anyway. It was the very powerfully controlled aura that drew Harry in, once his magic had been realised it was very difficult to be in weaker wizards vicinity as Harry had to concentrate so hard on control his magic aura that he couldn't relax. That was until Percy had come up to his bedroom in the burrow one night and it all changed.

Harry lay awake as normal, his breathing deep and even but not asleep as he listened to the sounds around him, he had gotten used to the peace and quiet of night time at the burrow. It was a nice change to the loud, boisterous behaviour that was normal each day. It wasn't that Harry wasn't grateful to the Weasleys because he was and he knew he would never be able to repay them but he just wasn't coping well with the Wizarding world anymore. He didn't understand why people were afraid of him, and that hurt. He also couldn't cope with crowds after the release on his magic as his aura felt threatened by all the fear and it was much harder to keep control. That was how things had gone downhill at first, Ginny and Molly Weasley had wanted him to show off and go to all these parties with Ginny as his date. Of course he couldn't tell them that he had never remotely been attracted to Ginny as she was simply the wrong gender for him as he didn't want to upset the family who had so kindly taken him in when he literally had nowhere else to go.

His thoughts had been swimming around his head for weeks in the silence that let him finally relax and think he had warded his room so when he slept his power wouldn't get too heavy for everyone else in the house. He had long ago worked out he was attracted to males, one in particular over the years but he had no idea socially where that kind of thing stood in the Wizarding world so he had never let on. Now however it was much harder to hide his feelings as he was able to be himself around him these days more than ever. His magic tried to reach out to the tightly bound aura every time he came near never mind was in the same room and Harry had a hard time keeping his power locked away.

It was his aura that was what alerted him to the presence heading his way up the stairs, that powerful but tightly bound helix of power that drew his own without even trying was drawing closer and closer. Harry was holding back his pants of breath as the door silently opened and a tall figure shrouded in shadow slipped inside. It was only when Harry realised that the tightly bound aura was slowly unravelling itself and pressure was building up behind the wards that something special was going on. Carefully he extended his own magic to lightly touch Percy's as the much larger young man approached him in the darkness. The answering brush of the building power sent shivers through Harry's body, the shadows that had shrouded Percy drew back as he stood over Harry lying prone on the bed cover. The deep husky baritone was silky smooth in the darkness.

"This is what I have been hiding, it was never meant to be hidden from you though Raven."

Said Raven hair shimmered in the glow that surrounded Percy as Harry opened his mouth to pant lightly at the pressure that was still building in the room. It was lucky the room was so powerfully warded or the house would have started to crumble around them with Percy's aura alone.

"I always wondered why you kept such a tight control."

Harry was hardly able to pant out the words as pleasurable sparks ran up and down his nerves as if they were on fire. A low growl from Percy let him know that the other was equally affected by the pressure building and merging as Harry had no control over his own magic answering Percy's when it poured out like this. For years this was the first time Percy had let his magic come unbound from the tight leash he had put on it all those years ago with the help of his father and elder brother.

"I had to; there are still many who fear power and those who possess it. I also knew of the dangers I faced putting my family in when I was younger and not as disciplined at control. However with a power like mine and yours fate always provides another half who can quell the surge and sooth the fire of the partner's magic at the slightest hint of danger."

Percy was now so close to Harry that he could just reach out and touch the bare, powerfully build chest just inches away from him.

"You think that partner is me?"

There was a hopeful quality to Harry's voice that had not been there since their long nights at Hogwarts Percy noticed.

"I don t think. I know Raven. It was always you."

Whatever Harry was going to say was lost when Percy put a strong arm on the other side of Harry and leaned down to seal their mouths together. The instant they touched the magic in the room became visible and the wards melted away under the combined pressure. An emerald fire erupted from Harry's body, only to be washed in a wave of blue water from Percy; there was a brief moment when Harry recognized that shade to match exactly to the deep, beautiful eyes looking down at him. That was until Percy growled again, the sound vibrated against Harry's mouth and he was instantly lost in a moan as heat blistered between them. The emerald fire had burned away their clothes but licked joyfully at the bare skin without being more than pleasantly warm as Harry reached up and tangled his small, delicate hands in the flaming red hair and pulling Percy so his comfortable weight settled between his slender legs. More sparks of pleasure travelled between them as their skin touched finally. The sensations had them both gasping and pressing closer, Percy using his bigger, broader body to pin his Raven completely beneath him. He lowered his mouth again and captured the petal soft lips that had so tempted him for years, upon hearing the low mewl that Harry gave he braced a hand at the back of the creamy neck and licked a long, burning streak asking for entrance to Harry's mouth. Harry was helpless to resist and gave with a full body shiver as Percy pushed another strong wave of magic into the joining. A sudden sly thought crossed Harry's mind as he touched one small hand to the leg of Percy's pants and they vanished with nothing more than a thought, the heat pouring out the elder's skin was such that Harry moaned at the feel it even though his own pants. The red head slowly broke the kiss, the mewl of protest that harry made had him hardening even more; he dropped his head with a groan to Harry's creamy neck. The scent that lingered on that silky soft skin was enough to make Percy's mouth water; he drew his tongue along the length of skin and burned a trail towards slender collar bones and chest. A frustrated growl rumbled in the powerful chest as his tasting was hampered by the thin cotton shirt Harry was wearing.

"Raven if you don't do something about these clothes then I'm going to and you're not going to be able to wear them again if I do." Percy growled.

Harry let out a low, breathless chuckle at the pure frustration in the red head's voice; with a thought his top was gone. He gave a tiny shiver when their skin touched fully for the first time, the magic that was sparking around them doubled from the contact points, the pressure building even more around them as their aura's become more one than two separate beings. By now Harry was panting, his mouth open, lips swollen and heat pooling in his belly and lower regions. He had never been this attracted or this hard in his life; even though he was a virgin he wasn't completely innocent and was well aware of his body and what he could take, right now he desperately wanted Percy in anyway the older would let him. Those large strong hands seemed to be listening to his thoughts as no sooner had that thought crossed Harry's mind Percy was kissing his way down his chest to his nipples. The small, rosy buds were hard and sensitive even the light puffs of air that Percy was teasing him with made his spine arch and his hands clench around the sculptured biceps that formed a wall around him. Small but sharp nails dug in and created crescent moon shaped cuts where the skin broke under the pressure but Percy didn't even blink as he gave the right bud a slow, teasing lick. Harry shuddered and whimpered low in his throat, his magic pushing him to tilt his head and expose his neck and heart in a show of submission.

"Percy please.."

Harry wasn't even sure what he was begging for, he just knew it was something, anything that Percy would give him. The low purr that Harry felt more than heard as Percy recognised the submissive gesture and the plea. Harry had to stifle a scream in his pillow as Percy gave in and took the tortured nub into his hot, plump mouth, the fire and wave of magically energy almost had Harry cumming right there and then but Percy applied pressure to the heated cock beneath him to a tortured whine from Harry. Percy growled in response, he was the dominant and his little Raven didn't get to cum until he allowed it.

Slowly the red head moved away from the now bright red, abused nipples and trailed fire down the pale, taut surface of Harry's stomach to the light dusting of hair protecting his beautiful cock. The larger man shifted so his weight was holding Harry's legs down and with a flick of his hand those delicate wrists were bound to the headboard with ropes of pure magic that licked and caressed the skin even as they held strong against the smaller teen who was writhing and bucking his hips up desperate for more contact. Percy leaned down and gave the deep red cock a slow; light pull his fingered barely touching the skin. Harry moaned and strained against his bonds. He was able to lift a slender leg and rub it sensually against Percy's own large cock which had the red head throwing back his head and moaning.

"Little minx, you are not helping playing those kind of tricks."

Harry laughed with what little breath he had.

"I'm not meant to, I'm trying to get you to get a move on, and I'm dying here."

The larger form just growled and went back to the job at hand, if his little minx was getting impatient then who was he to deny him anything, but there was no holding back now. Harry could see this in those deep blue eyes as they looked up to meet those blazing emerald ones that for once were not hidden by lenses.

Percy lowered his mouth to the pulsing flesh in his hand, the head was slowly turning purple Harry was having that harder time holding himself together, not that Percy was going to make it easy. He opened soft lips and blew a warm puff of air over the silky soft skin, having to grip hard with his legs to keep his balance as Harry bucked up in response with a breathy moan. The first touch of the hot, wet mouth on the head of his cock almost had Harry cumming, if Percy hadn't got one large hand around the base to forestall just that eventuality. Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his mind blanked with the waves upon waves of pleasure and magic slamming into him nearly made his pass out. That mouth was relentless though as Percy slowly licked his way done the cock in his mouth, with a whisper he coated his fingers in a liquid that would not only aid what was to come but also had painkilling properties as he knew this was going to painful for Harry no matter how careful he was. While thoroughly distracted with Percy's mouth on his cock Harry barely noticed the first finger teasing the taught skin around his puckered entrance and then slowly pushing in. The gel did a good job of dulling most of the pain and the distraction of Percy hollowing his checks and growling softly was enough to allow the red head to add a second finger and begin to scissor and stretch his little minx. Slowly Harry relaxed as he got used to felling of being full and being stretched at the same time, he had of course fingered himself a few times but his hands were much smaller than Percy's and it was a strange feeling at first.

Once Percy was happy Harry was stretched enough he removed his fingers and his mouth, despite Harry's whimper and rise of lithe hips to try and keep Percy paying that delicious attention to his aching cock. However the smaller Raven haired teen tensed slightly when he felt something much thicker and hotter than the fingers pressing against his entrance. Percy felt the tensing of the smaller body and went back to pumping the swollen cock and whispered into a delicate ear.

"Easy Raven, the more you tense the harder you are going to make it, do you want me to stop?"

Harry could see by the hungry look in those blue eyes that it would be very hard for Percy to stop but he also knew he would if Harry asked, but he wouldn't. This was what he wanted even though he knew it would hurt.

"No don't stop, please don't leave me."

Percy lowered his body against the smaller, lithe form, pressing forward as he did so. He lowered his mouth and kissed away the tears that were gathering at the corners of those beautiful jewel bright eyes as he pushed past the first ring of muscle and began the slow, heavy slide of entering his Raven. Harry squirmed and clutched at Percy's back, he knew there was less pain that normal but it still felt like he was fire and was being spilt in too. Percy drew out and back in with shallow thrusts, all the while kissed and caressing the skin and body beneath him, each time he pushed back in he nudged a little deeper and Harry began to relax as one large hand drifted down to stroke the neglected length of Harry's cock. The added stimulus was enough that Harry arched and the angle became easier as Percy was able to hit that sweet spot deep inside that made Harry see stars and buck his hips up to meet Percy's thrust. Harry hissed and clawed at Percy's strong back to pull him back harder, the pain was no longer the dominate feeling, that explosion when Percy hit that spot almost whited out Harry vision the pleasure was that strong, he wanted more. Percy felt the change as pain moulded into pleasure and Harrys legs came up to encircle his lean waist and urge him on. So with a growl his let loose and pulled out to the tip before plunging back in hard and fast, Harry surged up to meet him with a keening mewl as Percy steadied his hips into a rhythm that matched his own rather than a wild press to get closer. As Percy built up speed and Harry came closer and closer to the edge the magic and auras were no longer separate, the room was saturated with magic so heavy that the wards were slowly crumbling under the massive amount of pressure, which was building as Harry climax approached. Percy took Harry's cock in his hand and gave it a good, firm pull as he hit his prostate dead on, that was all it took. Harry came with a howl that could be heard all through the house, the tightening of his passage around Percy's cock was like a heated vice that had Percy throwing his head back and filling Harry with ribbons of burning hot seed. The red head collapsed on to Harry, completely spent and the little raven haired teen curled up into the board chest and strong arms, a contented smile gracing his face for the first time since he went into that forest. Percy laid a kiss on swollen, red lips and whispered.

"I have always loved you, you are the one that completes me Harry Potter, always remember that."

Harry didn't have the strength to respond verbally but his aura did it for him as it remained melded completely with Percy's.

The next morning Mr Weasley was first downstairs, he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before but couldn't be happier about it if he was honest. Fred and George didn't take long to follow and busied themselves with making coffee and they shared a knowing smile with their father. They quickly vacated the room when Mr Weasley and Ginny came down as no wanted to be present for what was eventually going to happen. It wouldn't take long the way the women had been acting recently, Fred and George silently took bets and by the look on Bill's face as he had just appeared in the living room he knew exactly what the twins had been thinking. The oldest Weasley child murmured to his father.

"How long do you give it dad?"

Mr Weasley thought about it for a minute, the way his wife had been acting lately was not good, it wasn't that he didn't love her, he did with all his heart but she could be so silly over things like this and he had allowed her to bring Ginny up to be the same. They were all correct it took matter of a few hours for everything to blow up. Harry was the first downstairs of the rest of the family, Ron wouldn't be up for a few more hours and Charlie was still resting after his last few months of hard, long hours at the dragon reserve. The minute he stepped into the kitchen the Weasley males could feel the change, his aura had settled, his power wasn't straining at the edges and he looked happier and more relaxed than he had in months. Some of the stress lines had gone and he didn't look so drained as he normally did in the morning as he hadn't been resting well at all with having no way to ground his power. Mr Weasley approached first as he knew this would be accepted as he was the dominant mate's father and therefore no threat to the newly formed bond. However Ginny pushed through and it all went downhill from there. The elder Weasley boys made a grasp for her but there weren't quick enough, as soon as she approached Harry's how body language changed. He curled in upon himself with a whimper, her magic didn't feel right, it pushed aggressively against his and he had no way of fighting back, he didn't want her to touch him, it wasn't right. His distress caused his aura to spike and his power to flicker down the newly formed bond.

Percy shot up in the bed he had been sharing with Harry not minutes ago. He had felt his little mate leave the bed but assumed he would be okay while took a shower but something was very wrong, the pain, fear and stress was flooding into Percy from Harry's end of the link had his instincts up and demanding to be obeyed. Without even a thought he transformed into his animagus form and bounded out of the window as that was quickest way to his mate. He crashed through the front door causing Mrs Weasley to shriek in terror but a quick glance told him this as the wrong room. The massive red and black tiger stalked through the house to living room, the deep rumbling growls getting louder as he saw his sister touching HIS mate. His mouth opened of its own accord and he began to stalk her, she no longer registered as his sister, she was a threat that needed to be removed at once, it was causing his mate distress and that was not to be tolerated.

Harry noticed Percy first, he shivered at the erotic image his mate was in his animagus form, all muscle and beautiful flame red in colour with those blue eyes he loved still the same. However the feelings of being protected washed over him, soothing his frazzled magic and nerves he had no feeling of regret of what was about to happen, why should he? It was only his mate doing what he should do and protecting him after all. It was Mr Weasley who realised what had happed first. He ran forward out of Percy's line of sight and called to his other three sons.

"Fred, George, Bill. You need to move Ginny away, as far away as possible. They have both been overtaken by instincts and the bond is too new to prevent Percy killing Ginny if he gets hold of her, she won't even register as his sister right now."

Fred and George transformed as they were both types of big cat and wouldn't agitate Harry while still able to hold up against the enormous tiger without being killed. Bill snatched Ginny and apperated away on the spot. The lion and the leopard began herding the tiger out of the house; the large cat didn't go quietly. All three were cut and bleeding by the time they were clear, the tiger was snarling and snapping heavy paws to drive the smaller two cats away. Fred was about to have his throat ripped out when a slender Black Panther appeared right under the tiger's nose. The red cat stopped just short of biting into Fred who shot up, the panther rubbed his head along the massive cat's neck and chin before taking off into the forest. The tiger gave one last warning growl at the bleed cats stood facing him before taking off after the panther without a glance back. Fred and George transformed back groans of pain.

"Do you think they are coming back brother?"

George looked sadly after his older brother and no basically little brother in law.

"I don't know Fred but I wouldn't if I was Harry, after the way mum, Ginny and Ron have been treating him. We just got to hope he comes to visit us occasionally"

The twins limped back inside to be greeted by their mother shouting and screaming in a hysterical fit of rage, Ginny and Bill sat at the kitchen table while their father paced looking for the twins out of the window. On catching sight of them he rushed out and hugged them both before whipping out his wand and casting healing spells which healed all their wounds just leaving them a bit stiff and sore which was a lot better off than they had been expecting. They entered this kitchen to Bill finally losing his temper.

"Mother I personally do not blame Harry one bit for taking off after the recent treatment he has had by you and Ginny and let's not even mention Ron. As for Percy he was just doing what his instincts told him to which you know if you would just think straight and not through whatever fame filled idea you have in your head for Ginny which is never going to happen!"

With that stood Bill hugged his brothers and Father and left. The others knew he would be back but for now he needed to cool off before returning.

"Molly. You and Ginny may well have just driven Percy and Harry from this house forever. Harry will only return if senses no danger and Percy will not force him to come back until he feels it's safe so give up. I for one know they can come to me if they need me."

Mr Weasley shook his head sadly at the look on his wife's face but she needed to do this alone this time. However he just hoped she came to the right conclusion and that Harry and Percy would return if only to him and the four other Weasley boys who cared for them. Only time would tell what damage could be repaired, with a sigh he pottered out to his garage and settled to rebuilding a set of spark plugs to calm his mind and hope.

Somewhere deep in the forest of Dean two large cats lay in a hollowed out oak tree sound asleep, the much larger red tiger blocking the little black panther from view, a few healing cuts across his flanks. For now they slept on nothing more important than each other. They would always love each other and for now that was enough. Maybe it always would be.


End file.
